Loving Him Is Like
by androque
Summary: (KAISOO) Cara Kyungsoo menceritakan perjalanan cintanya bersama Jongin.
1. Chapter 1

Apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa mencintai dirinya adalah salah satu hal yang paling menakjubkan di dunia ini?

Rasanya itu seperti berselancar di pelangi. Kau bisa merasakan warna-warnanya menyentuh dirimu. Lembut, menyenangkan, dan nyaman.

Ia memang, dalam beberapa hal, memiliki kesamaan dengan para pria pada umumnya. Membosankan, seringkali sibuk pada urusannya sendiri dan justru melupakan orang lain, guyonan yang payah, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan, dalam beberapa hal pula, ia juga memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh semua pria. Dan itulah yang membuat cinta ini semakin berwarna. Apa kalian penasaran tentang dirinya?

_Well, let me show you some things about him!_

_**-to be continued-**_

_Author's Note:_

_Walaupun ini ber-rating M, kalian tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan chapter yang aneh-aneh(?) sebelum bulan puasa berakhir. Saya akan berusaha menghormati kalian yang sedang berpuasa. Oleh karena itu, tolong hormati saya juga dengan cara memberikan review kalian, ya!_

_NB : Review minimal 10, update chapter 1. See you, good people!_


	2. Bright Yellow

**_Loving Him Is Like : Bright Yellow_**

_Disclaimer : I have nothing with all of the casts._

_Author : androque_

_Main cast :_

- _Kim Jongin_

- _Do Kyungsoo_

_Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : I am fujoshi, and you know what does it mean, right? Yes, this story contains between man and man relationship._

**_Author's Note: _**

_Woah! Akhirnya chapter 1 keluar juga! Sejujurnya, aku senang ada yang mau memberikan review-nya untuk prolog, karena pada awalnya aku tidak berharap banyak. Oh, dan untuk informasi sekilas, setiap chapter di cerita ini saling berhubungan, tetapi tidak bersambung._

_Too much talk ain't good, so enjoy reading!_

* * *

_Kalian tahu, Jongin itu bukan pria yang asyik untuk diajak bercanda. Ia juga bukan orang yang mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu hanya untuk memasang tampang jelek untuk menghibur orang._

_Ibarat warna, Jongin itu seperti warna kuning. Ia perfeksionis. Selain itu, ia juga keras kepala dan goal-oriented. Ia tidak akan mempedulikan sekitarnya sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Bahkan, ia pernah lupa makan dan minum selama sehari hanya karena ia tidak bisa tenang jika pekerjaannya belum terselesaikan._

_Ah, tiba-tiba aku jadi ingat kejadian saat itu..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo.."

"..."

"Do Kyungsoo.."

"..."

"Hey, kau marah padaku?"

"..."

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengecewakanmu. Kau tahu, perusahaanku saat ini sedang mengalami _peak demand_, dan itu membuat seluruh karyawanku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk memenuhi permintaan di pasar. Dan aku, sebagai direktur, tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja hanya karena masalah pribadi, 'kan?"

Duh, selalu saja alasan seperti itu.

"Ya, ya, ya, urusi saja perusahaanmu itu, _Jongin-sajangnim_."jawab Kyungsoo dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. "Aku 'kan memang hanya seorang kekasih yang tidak bisa menghasilkan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan perusahaanmu yang bisa menghasilkan miliaran dalam semalam,' lanjut Kyungsoo ketus. Dan, jangan lupakan penekanan dalam kata '_Sajangnim_' yang Kyungsoo cantumkan khusus untuk menyindir orang yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Jongin mengernyit. Matanya menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. "Aduh, kau itu 'kan seorang direktur, jadi sudah pasti cerdas dan pintar menganalisa. Masa perkataan seperti itu saja kau tidak mengerti?" balas Kyungsoo seraya bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya, pria berambut putih gading itu sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya saat ini.

"Ya, sudah, aku pergi. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Aku lelah. Menunggumu selama empat jam di malam musim dingin seperti ini bukan hal yang baik bagi tubuhku. See you," ujar Kyungsoo seraya menggerakkan tangannya seakan-akan meminta Jongin untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan ini lagi. Eits, tetapi Jongin lebih pintar daripada Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan yang cepat sebelum Kyungsoo berjalan semakin jauh, pria berjas hitam itu segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang kecil dengan erat.

Langkah Kyungsoo pun terhenti bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang menoleh ke belakang, menatap Jongin balik. "Apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya, ia sudah muak dengan kejadian seperti ini. Jongin yang lupa akan janjinya. Hal seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama terjadi. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai menghitungnya.

"Aku... minta maaf, sayang," ucap Jongin. Tersirat nada penyesalan dalam perkataannya.

Saat ini, Jongin tengah menatap Kyungsoo, tetapi, sayangnya, Kyungsoo justru menatap ke samping. 'Menatap ke arah manapun, yang penting tidak menatap Jongin,' begitu pikirnya.

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Kyungsoo, tolong tatap aku."

" Tidak mau," jawab Kyungsoo kembali dengan ketus.

"Kyungsoo, tatap aku jika aku sedang berbicara," ucap Jongin dengan sedikit penekanan. Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat, yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo sedikit meringis.

"Ck! Sakit, bodoh!" Kyungsoo berdecak seraya menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Jongin yang menyadari kesalahannya segara menarik kembali tangan Kyungsoo, bermaksud untuk mengelus bagian lengan yang tadi ia genggam terlalu keras, tetapi sayangnya ditolak oleh laki-laki bermata belo itu. Sejujurnya, sejak tadi, Kyungsoo sudah emosi.

"Kau tahu, Jongin?" Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. "Kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakan perusahaanmu dengan prestasi dan kemampuanmu yang segudang itu. Aku akui akan hal itu. Tetapi, sayangnya... Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepada diriku." lanjut Kyungsoo. Matanya menerawang, menatap ke langit. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa mengarahkan tatapannya ke bawah, seakan merenungkan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo. Jongin menaikkan pandangannya menuju Kyungsoo.

"Aku kecewa padamu," ucap Kyungsoo pelan seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang sedih dan pedih. Perlahan, Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Jongin. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Jongin yang egois, dan dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini bukan paduan yang cocok menurut dirinya.

Jongin yang melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang akan pergi kembali menggerakkan tangannya, menarik Kyungsoo untuk tetap tinggal di taman itu sebentar bersama dirinya.

"Apa lagi, Jongin?!" akhirnya amarah Kyungsoo meledak.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku," gumam Jongin terus menerus seraya menggenggam kedua tangan orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya itu dengan erat. Sebenarnya, Jongin ingin sekali memeluk Kyungsoo. Tetapi, ia tahu, Kyungsoo yang sedang emosi seperti ini sedang tidak bisa dipeluk. Bisa-bisa ia dipiting nanti. Sementara Kyungsoo yang sudah muak dengan dirinya segara menghentakkan tangan Jongin dengan keras.

"Kau tahu, Jongin?!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan keras. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Jongin. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau seperti ini! Jika dihitung, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya kau melupakan janji kita. Dan kali ini, kau hampir saja membunuhku dengan membiarkanku menunggu di malam musim dingin seperti ini! Tapi, dengan mudahnya kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan,"Maaf Kyungsoo, aku lupa tentang janji kita." Apa maksudmu, hah?!" tanpa sadar air mata Kyungsoo mulai mengalir perlahan melalui pipinya.

"Kau egois, Jongin! Egois!" teriak Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk pada wajah Jongin. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Ia marah dan kecewa pada orang ini, orang yang seharusnya menciptakan senyum di wajahnya, bukan malah tangis dan kekecewaan seperti ini.

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam memandang Kyungsoo. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan isi hatinya saat ini.

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu, Jongin. Bukankah itu janji kita ketika kita berada di altar pernikahan saat itu? Selama aku bisa melakukannya, aku pasti akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau bahagia, Jongin. Tapi, apakah kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti aku memperlakukanmu?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Sesekali sesenggukan akibat tangisnya. "Apakah kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu itu dan memenuhi permintaanku untuk bertemu denganmu sebentar saja, hm? Ah, maafkan aku, memangnya aku ini siapa? Seorang Kim Jongin rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk diriku? Ck, mimpi apa kau semalam, Kyungsoo," gumam Kyungsoo dengan senyum sinisnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyungsoo, rahang Jongin mengeras mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Yah, memang ada kemungkinan, sih, kau akan memenuhi permintaanku untuk kencan. Tapi, kemungkinan itu rasanya kecil sekali. Dan, setelah itu, kau akan meninggalkan diriku dan kembali ke pekerjaanmu. Kembali ke kertas-kertas penting dan saham-saham yang berharga miliaran, bahkan triliunan itu. Hah! Kalau dibandingkan dengan berkas-berkas itu, tentu mereka jauh lebih berharga 'kan, Kim Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menatap mata Jongin. Senyumnya miring, pertanda Kyungsoo sedang tak main-main saat ini.

"Kyung, dengarkan aku du-

"Tidak, Jongin. Tidak. Kau sudah terlalu sering menjelaskan, tetapi apa hasilnya? Apa ada, hm?" potong Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah, aku pulang saja."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Do Kyungsoo!" ucap Jongin keras seraya memegang bahu Kyungsoo. Emosinya sudah terpancing, dan ia sudah tidak peduli apabila orang di sekitarnya akan mendengarnya. Kyungsoo pun terhenyak melihat hal ini.

"Tolong dengarkan aku, sayang. Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah melupakan permintaanmu. Aku bahkan mengingatnya sepanjang hari," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya melempar pandangannya ke arah yang lain, seakan tidak mau peduli pada apa yang dikatakan pada Jongin.

Jongin perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo, tetapi matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo. "Aku bahkan berencana untuk tidak masuk hari ini, tapi ternyata tadi pagi sekretarisku memberitahu ada sedikit masalah di kantor, dan itu mengapa aku berangkat dengan terburu-buru," Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

'Ah, jadi itu sebabnya Jongin melewatkan sarapan,' batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengingatnya, Kyung. Sangat mengingatnya, malah. Aku bahkan telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Jam berapa kita berangkat, kemana kita akan pergi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, akan makan di mana kita, dan kapan kita pulang, aku sudah merencanakannya dengan sangat baik, _babe," _ucap Jongin seraya tersenyum lembut. Tanpa sadar, kedua tubuh mereka semakin mendekat, menyebabkan Kyungsoo harus sedikit mendongak karena tinggi Jongin yang jauh melebihi tinggi badan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengecewakanmu. Kalaupun aku mengecewakanmu, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya dengan sengaja, Kyung. Pekerjaanku terus menuntutku untuk terus aktif. Kalau aku lengah sedikit, bisa-bisa terjadi hal buruk pada pekerjaanku. Dan efeknya pasti akan merambat ke diri kita juga, Kyung. Itu sebabnya aku seringkali melupakan janji kita," kata Jongin panjang lebar. Kyungsoo terdiam. Sedikit banyak ia merenungkan perkataan Jongin.

Perlahan, Jongin meraih tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Gara-gara diriku, kencan kita malah batal, kau gemetar kedinginan di tengah musim dingin, menangis, dan bahkan marah besar. Aku jadi merasa gagal sebagai kekasihmu," Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo dengan erat. Ia terus mengucapkan kata maaf seraya mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo masih agak sebal dengan Jongin. Tapi, rasa cintanya yang besar justru malah mengalahkan perasaan bencinya pada Jongin. Akhirnya, perlahan, Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan Jongin. Jongin pun tersenyum merasakan tangan Kyungsoo melingkar di punggungnya. Mereka terus berpelukan tanpa memikirkan dinginnya malam saat itu.

"Jadi," Jongin membuka suara. "Kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Jongin tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo seraya melepas pelukannya.

Eh?

Jongin kaget.

"Lebih tepatnya, belum. Karena kau sudah menyakitiku, aku akan memberimu hukuman!" ucap Kyungsoo seraya melipat tangannya di dada. Melihat hal ini, Jongin sebenarnya ingin tertawa keras-keras. Menurutnya, Kyungsoo saat ini seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. Lucu sekali. Tetapi, karena ia tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo kembali cemberut, akhirnya ia hanya bisa senyum-senyum saja.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda Do Kyungsoo. Hukuman apa yang ingin kau berikan pada terdakwa yang satu ini?" ucap Jongin seraya menundukkan badannya dan mengayunkan tangannya ke depan, seperti pelayan di zaman kerajaan dahulu.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Tangannya dibiarkan jatuh dan sedikit terayun. Ia tengah berpikir saat ini. Sesaat ia terdiam.

"Aha!" seru Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu hukuman apa yang pantas untuk dirimu!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongin seraya menyipitkan matanya.

"Cium aku. Di sini," pinta Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk bibirnya dan menutup matanya.

Jongin hanya bisa melongo.

"_But, wait!_" Kyungsoo mengacungkan satu jarinya. "Cium saja. Tidak lebih!" ucap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah bersama Jongin selama tiga tahun, dan ia jelas sangat paham akan kebiasaan Jongin, terutama kebiasaan Jongin yang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dalam keadaan tertentu. _(If you know what I mean)_

Jongin yang mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo perlahan mengubah ekspresinya menjadi seringai seksi khas miliknya. Tangan Jongin mulai merambat dari jari-jemari Kyungsoo menuju lengan, leher, dan berakhir di pipi tembem itu. Dan, sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo agak merinding ketika Jongin menyentuhnya seperti itu.

Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. "Kenapa hanya cium saja? Aku bahkan bisa memberikanmu 'lebih', sayang," bisiknya pelan seraya menggigit daun telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang kaget akan perlakuan Jongin kepadanya segera menyentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Yah! Ini masih di luar rumah dan kau sudah melakukan hal mesum pada diriku!" ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengelus telinganya yang tadi digigit oleh Jongin. Wajahnya saat ini sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus, seperti tomat, seperti strawberry, seperti— *plak *kembali ke laptop*

Kyungsoo terus saja menggerutu. Ia kesal sekaligus malu pada Jongin. Ia 'kan minta dicium, bukan digigit telinganya. Duh, Kyungsoo jadi sedih, kenapa ia bisa punya kekasih seperti itu.

Sementara Kyungsoo merenungi nasibnya, Jongin hanya bisa tertawa keras melihat ekpresi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggodanya, ia tenang-tenang saja. Eh, giliran dirinya menggoda Kyungsoo, kekasihnya itu malah mencak-mencak dan mengata-ngatai dirinya mesum. Dan, jangan lupakan wajah merah merona yang sangat Jongin sukai itu.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin kembali mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Kedua tangan Jongin yang dingin memegang wajah Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap balik wajahnya. Masih ada rona merah di wajah itu, Jongin bisa melihatnya.

Perlahan, wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat. Dahi dan hidung mereka telah bersentuhan saat ini. Mereka bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari hidung masing-masing.

"_You know, babe? You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. And I'm glad to have you here, in my life. And, I'm so sorry for making you sad_, _honey,_" ucap Jongin pelan. Ia mengusap bibir tebal milik pujaan hatinya itu sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ciuman Jongin sungguh lembut dan pelan, seakan tak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo suka ini. Dan, malam musim dingin saat itumenjadi saksi bisu kedua insan itu, bersama dengan seluruh bagian taman yang sudah mulai sepi.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, mereka terpaksa melepas ciuman mereka karena tuntutan akan udara.

"Jadi, kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Jongin yang dibalas dengan anggukan milik Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua saling menatap wajah masing-masing dan kemudian tertawa geli. Dan selang setelah tawa itu terhenti, mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Tetapi, kali ini, lebih agresif, panas, dan... liar.

"Kyungsoo..." panggil Jongin dalam ciuman mereka.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo masih betah dalam kegiatan mencumbu-bibir-Jongin. Sungguh uke agresif. #salahfokus

"Ng... Jongin kecil sudah bangun, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menidurkannya kembali. Jadi... Maukah kau membantuku?" ucap Jongin pelan sambil memasang wajah imutnya-hal yang ia lakukan ketika sedang memohon pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal ini hanya bisa menatap horor pada Jongin. Ia lihat ke bawah, dan kali ini ia yakin bahwa matanya tengah menyaksikan sesuatu yang tengah menggembul dari celana kerja Jongin. Dan malam ini pula ia yakin, ia tidak akan tidur sampai esok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memerah membayangkan kejadian saat itu._

_"Argh! Apa yang baru saja aku bayangkan?!" ucap Kyungsoo seraya memukul-mukul dahinya dengan novel setebal 350 halaman yang baru saja dibeli oleh Jongin untuknya minggu lalu. Untung saja Jongin sedang bekerja, jadi ia tidak perlu menjelaskan kenapa ia menjadi agak sinting seperti ini. Bisa mati merona berasap dirinya kalau hal itu sampai terjadi._

_Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup setengah wajahnya yang memerah dengan novel itu, sehingga yang tampak hanyalah kedua matanya yang lebar itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas._

_'Jongin memang tidak bisa menghibur dengan baik,' batin Kyungsoo seraya menghela nafas._

_'Tapi, dengan perkataan dan perlakuannya yang lembut, ia bisa meredam emosi seseorang dengan baik. Ia juga cerdas dan pemikir, ia bahkan telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk kencan hari itu. Yah, kalau saja kencannya tidak batal gara-gara pekerjaan sang Mr. Perfectionist itu,' Kyungsoo mendengus. 'Dan, ya, tidak semua pria memiliki kemampuan itu. Dan, Jongin, adalah salah satu dari sedikit pria itu,' batin Kyungsoo seraya memeluk boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat yang dibeli Jongin pula untuknya di hari ulang tahunnya kedua puluh. Sejujurnya, ia bangga memiliki seseorang seperti Jongin, walau terkadang ia sangat mesum. Ah, tiba-tiba ia jadi merindukan Jongin._

_Cepatlah pulang, Jongin!_

_ **Fin**_

_ (Yellow is the color of the mind and the intellect. It also symbolizes enthusiasm, confidence, creativity, challenging, academic and analytical, wisdom and logic. But, in other side, yellow also symbolizes judgment, egotism, and, perfectionistm. But, overall, yellow is a fun color, and someone with this personality color is the optimistic one and usually a smart dresser.)_

* * *

**_NB : Makin banyak review, makin cepat update._**

_See you soon!_


End file.
